Multiversal Racing Xtreme
This is a racing game that introduces characters from multiple fanon universes. This doesn't include crossovers that are created fanonically but are derived from other franchises. Gameplay This game is composed of many options, like: Grand Prix Here in this option, the player can compete with other racers in the Multiversal Grand Prix! He/she can choose his/her own character with their own personal car. In order to win a cup, the player must have the highest number of points by winning a high place (e.g. 1st, 2nd). in each track. Depending on the performance of the player, he/she can win gold, silver, or bronze trophies. Time Trial/Speed Test In this option, the player can compete with "ghosts" to test their speed and performance. A medal is rewarded to him/her each time he/she can win a Time Trial track. The difficulty of the "ghosts" depends on the performance of the player. He/she can see the traction control of the "ghosts" while competing with them. Versus The player can compete with CPU players by racing with them on various track, be it if he/she will choose each track or on random. They can choose their difficulty, the win conditions (the number of wins or the limited numer of races). Options Here, the player can adjust the volume of the game's background music (BGM), the sound effects (SFX), and many more. The player can also view his/her medals he/she acquired in the game so far. Multiplayer The player can compete with his/her friends through this mode. How to Play This section is a tutorial that can teach you how to play the game: List of Stats *SPEED - How high the top speed of a car is. The higher the speed, the faster it is. *ACCELERATION - How quick a car can build up speed. The higher the acceleration, the quicker a car can build up its speed. *BOOST - How fast a car can fill its Boost Gauge and how high the speed of the car while activating its Boost. The higher the boost, the faster a car can fill its Boost Gauge and its speed while under the effect of Boost. *HANDLING - How easy a car can normally turn without drifting. The higher the handling, the easier it can normally turn. *WEIGHT - How heavy a car is; heavy cars can knock light cars out of the way. *DRIFT - How easy a car can turn while drifting or powersliding. The higher the drift, the easier a car can turn while drifting or powersliding. *CHARGE - How quick a car can fill its Zephyr/Zero Gauge. The higher the charge, the quicker a car can activate its Zephyr Charge/Zero Infusion. Character Roster I - Starter O - Unlockable (How to unlock) X - DLC #The Ancient Leaders ##Josh the Hedgehog - I ##Thomas the Echidna - I ##Jetris the Hedgehawk - I ##Louie the Fox - I ##Arthur the Hedgehog - O ##Jameskie the Hedgehog - O #The Ancient Queens ##Yuki the Hedgecat - I ##Sara the Echidna - O #Alice the Cat - I #Sandy the Cat - O #Jesse the Hedgehog - I #Rey the Hedgedragon - I #Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox - O #Koji the Shock Fox-Bat - O #Raven the Flamehog - O #The 4 Ancienthogs - X ##Aero the Wind Ancienthog ##Pyro the Fire Ancienthog ##Aqua the Water Ancienthog ##Terra the Earth Ancienthog #The Four Royal Knights - O ##Diamond the Hedgehog ##Spade the Echidna ##Heart the Cat ##Clover the Bat #Equera Empire - O ##Dr. EggRey ##Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog ##Skyflame the Hawk ##Platinum the Mineralhog ##Ultra Elemental-J Set ##Aeron the Hedgebat ##Neon the Hedgehog ##Metal Josh ##Metal Rey #Equera the Dark - O #Reff the Ghosthog - X #Bluefire the Skunk-cat - O #The Celestial Entities - O ##Celestia the Hedgehog ##Solar the Hedgehog ##Lunar the Hedgehog #Nitro the Echidna - O #Frost the Skunk-cat - I #Scorch the Skunk-cat - I #The Digit Convertors - O ##Trinitro "James" Stropher ##Tina "Echo" Melotone ##Richard the Canine Formula Vehicles NOTE: The ƒormula vehicle's names must be a single word (XZ and YZ Vehicles are excluded from the note). All stats must sum up to 50 (Ancient Leaders can sum up to 52.) When in upgraded modes add +3 to stats (55). Ancient Leaders' Formula Vehicles all have uniform Charge rate (8). Formula X (Xtremina) Vehicles are Standard Formula Vehicles owned by female racers, while Formula Y (Yvigurus) Vehicles are owned by male racers. Formula Charge XZ and Formula Charge YZ are the built-in upgrades of Formula X and Formula Y, respectively. They possess advanced technology, trumping other inferior Xs and Ys. It can only be activated by initiating Zephyr Charge. On the other hand, villains have their own Formula Vehicles called Alphagen Formulae. αƒXs are owned by female racers, while αƒYs are owned by male racers. Ω Formula Infusion XZ and Ω Formula Infusion YZ are the built-in upgrades of αƒX & αƒY, respectively. To an extent, they possess more advanced technology than the Formula Charge X & Y. It can only be activated by initiating Zero Infusion. Most of ƒX and αƒX Vehicles are sleek in design, while most of ƒY and αƒY Vehicles have normally-built sizes. Most upgrades are capable of flight. Each ƒX, ƒY, αƒX, & αƒY Vehicle has their own Passive Power. 'Hurricane' 'Standard Hurricane' Josh the Hedgehog's Standard Formula Y Vehicle. It is the fastest ƒY Vehicle owned by an Ancient Starter. Overall, it is the second fastest, trumped by Calamity, a DLC ƒY Vehicle. Passive Ability: 'Ancient Aero — Chrono Engine - Drastically increase Speed and Acceleration and slows down other racers' speed by 10% (only achieved when under slipstream effect). Its Charge YZ Mode is named Zephyros Hurricane. It can fly and fire green laser beams at targets within range. The laser beams can knock off opponent cars, causing them to drop any item they hold. While in this mode, it is invulnerable to most attack items. 'Zephyros Hurricane 'Tsunami' Thomas the Echidna's Standard Formula Y Vehicle. It is the least balanced ƒY Vehicle among the versatile ƒY Vehicles. Passive Ability: 'Ancient Aqua — Preserve Zephyr - Reduces activation cost of Zephyr Charge by half. Its Charge YZ Mode is named Zephyros Tsunami. It can fly and fire tidal orbs at targets within range. The tidal orbs can temporarily obscure vision and speed when they hit a target. While in this mode, it is invulnerable to most attack items. 'Sandstorm Jetris the Hedgehawk's Standard Formula Y Vehicle. It seems to be a highly-balanced ƒY Vehicle. 'Inferno' Louie the Fox's Standard Formula Y Vehicle. It is the fastest ƒY Vehicle only under Boost effect, but is only 2nd place overall, since it is trumped by a DLC ƒY Vehicle, Megaflare. 'Sunderspace' 'Thunderstorm' 'Blizzard' 'Whirlpool' 'Voltage' 'Storm' 'Flashstorm' 'Draco' 'Cyberoid' 'Oscillator' 'Arsonizer' 'Calamity' 'Megaflare' 'Tsunami' 'Earthquake' 'Diamondburn' 'Spadeshock' 'Heartgust' 'Cloverfreeze' 'BE-577' 'Ampere' 'Geokinesis' 'Metal E-Pt' 'Metal E-Cu' 'Motor Hexes' 'Hellfire' 'Thauma' 'Dark-Tornado' 'Devastation' 'Edge' 'Ceres' 'Helios' 'Luna' 'Nitroglycerin' 'Metalnado' 'Metaldraco' Courses Before adding your Grand Prix course, go to JTH's message wall to ask permission. 'Antiquus Global Prix' Ancient Alpha Grand Prix 'VENTILUS CUP' *Crygen Proper *Ventilus Grasslands *Sky Temple *Thunderous Tornado Castle 'SEABORGIA CUP' *Hydropolis Proper *Subterranean Cave *Trident's Cape *Tide Typhoon Castle 'CRYOLUS CUP' *Frostadel Proper *Avalanch Ridges *Cliff of Approach *Blizzard Frost Castle 'ZYNARI CUP' *Ceres Sky Vault on Nadir *Spire of Cosmos *Celestial Haven Circuit *Royal Ceres Ancient Omega Grand Prix 'PYRONIA CUP' 'PYRAMUS CUP' 'ELECTRONIA CUP' 'DIABLODIA CUP' 'Mobius Global Prix' 'Ictistopia Global Prix' 'Electrochroma Global Prix' Racing Techs *Slipstreaming - To achieve this feat, drive behind an opponent for 3 seconds until your Slipstream Gauge is full. When the gauge is full, the car can receive a temporary speed boost limited for 5 seconds. This can also increase a portion of the car's Zephyr/Zero Gauge. *Powersliding - When drifting to a certain direction, skid by steering a bit to the opposite direction twice. After powersliding, the car will receive a small speed boost. Items 'Support Items' *Boost Battery - Fills a portion of the Boost Gauge. *Charge Node - Fills a portion of the Zephyr/Zero Gauge. *Steering Oil - Increases Handling temporarily. *Energy Shrapnel - Increases powersliding speed. 'Attack Items' *Aqua Puddle - Ground obstacle; trips a target when on contact; low speed reduction. **Aqua Puddle 3x - Ground obstacles; trips a target when on contact; low speed reduction *Red Flare Rocket - Hits the preceding target; medium speed reduction. **Triple Red Battery - One launch hits the preceding target, so on and so forth. *Blue Flare Rocket - Hits the 1st placer; great speed reduction and current item loss. Rare item. *Yellow Flare Rocket - Hits the following target; medium speed reduction. *Mimic Block - Ground obstacle; used to deceive other racers on receiving it, but trips the target on contact, medium speed reduction. *Combustor - Hits any target caught within its range. Explodes after landing on ground / 2 seconds on posterior use. Any target caught within its explosion radius will receive a great amount of speed reduction and current item loss. *Energy Orb: FlashAll - Obscures vision on all preceding targets for a short amount of time. 'Versatile Items' *Energy Orb: Invulnerability - Grants invincibility from all attack items for a short time. When under its effect, speed increases and becomes uniform until effect wears off. Also gives immunity from off-road speed reduction effect. Can knock off other racers with great speed reduction *Energy Orb: Invisibility - Grants invisibility and intangibility. When under its effect, the user can pass through other racers and course obstacles for a short period of time. *Black Flare Rocket - Grants immense speed, invincibility, and an auto-pilot feature. Can knock off other racers with great speed reduction and their loss of current item. Effect wears off when the user has preceded 3 places after usage. Category:Fan Games Category:Games